


Collect me with your steady hand

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [54]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Grumpy Kissing, M/M, POV Patrick Brewer, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: Patrick frowns at the doorway David just disappeared through before turning back to the woman he’s currently helping. While he appreciates that David hasn’t launched into a big rant while there are customers in the store, it’s out of character enough that it makes him a little nervous.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775569
Comments: 49
Kudos: 239





	Collect me with your steady hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julywonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julywonder/gifts).



> For the Tumblr prompts [intimacy prompts #28: pulling someone in by the waist, #29: kisses when they’re mad, and #31: holding someone by the waist](https://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/post/629111422873370624/intimancy-prompts) from the fabulous julywonder — thank you so much for these, sorry they took a while!
> 
> Thank you so much to ships_to_sail who, when I said “what’s something David is grumpy about” immediately gave me this fabulous setup. (Also, this has pushed me over 250,000 words published on AO3 which… what the fuck, frankly.)
> 
> Title is from Ben Platt.

Patrick is very used to David arriving at the store late. He can almost guarantee that each morning will bring a new story of one of the Roses doing something outlandish or simply _incorrect_ , the tale told in a whirlwind of raised voice and expressive hands. It’s one of the many, many things he loves about his boyfriend — even if so far he hasn’t said the words outside of his own head. Which is why it’s a surprise when, on this particular morning, David stomps through the door with a pronounced scowl and doesn’t say anything other than a curt “Good morning” before heading into the back room, presumably to deposit his bag there.

Patrick frowns at the doorway David just disappeared through before turning back to the woman he’s currently helping. While he appreciates that David hasn’t launched into a big rant while there are customers in the store, it’s out of character enough that it makes him a little nervous. It’s not that long since their reconciliation after the disastrous barbecue, and things between them still feel a little more tenuous than they did before. He hurries through the sale as quickly as he can while remaining professional, and David emerges as soon as they leave as if he was waiting to hear the bell.

“Hi,” Patrick says quietly as David approaches, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to his lips. He feels David relax into it, which unknots the anxiety in his stomach a little — whoever or whatever David’s mad about, it doesn’t seem to be him.

“Want to tell me what’s going on?” Patrick prods when David doesn’t say anything else, just hovers behind the counter looking upset.

David heaves a sigh. “Singles Week,” he says darkly, not offering any further elaboration.

Patrick knows, of course, that Alexis is organising a Singles Week event, but he has no idea why it would be bothering David. “Has Alexis asked us to sponsor, or something? Because I can definitely find room for that in the budget,” he tries, but David shakes his head quickly.

“She hasn’t asked me for _anything.”_

“And… that’s a problem?” Patrick hazards a guess, officially confused. It seems, though, that he’s hit the nail on the head because David flings his hands up as if to say _exactly!_

“Do you know what she was doing when I left the motel this morning? _Creating a moodboard._ She didn’t even _ask_ for my help.” David looks so disgruntled that Patrick can’t quite hold back the snort that escapes him, and David narrows his eyes at the sound.

“Excuse me, how would you feel if your sister was creating some kind of… fancy spreadsheet and didn’t even ask for your input?”

“Well, my first question would be _since when do I have a sister,”_ Patrick says with a grin. David glares in response and Patrick reaches out, his hands on either side of David’s waist to tug him closer. David stumbles a little, as though he’s trying to resist, but ultimately he lets himself be reeled in with a tiny smile tucked into the corner of his mouth that he’s clearly trying to hide.

Patrick leans in to kiss him, a little deeper and slower than he normally would when the store is open, his hands tight on David’s waist. “Maybe,” he says when he pulls back, “Alexis needs to prove she can do this on her own.”

“Well, that’s stupid.”

“Oh, is it?” Patrick says pointedly. “I seem to recall you being pretty determined to build this place on your own.”

David raises an eyebrow at him. “I let you help.”

“I hired myself, and I had ulterior motives.”

Finally, he sees the smile he loves so much. “Yes, well, I was a big fan of your ulterior motives,” David says, kissing Patrick again with a little more heat than before.

“And you were talking about doing some sort of product display, right? So you’ll definitely need to moodboard that,” Patrick adds.

David cuts him a look that says _I know what you’re doing_. “Yes, well, I might need a budget for that, actually,” he says pointedly. “So I guess tonight will be you and me, making spreadsheets and creating moodboards.” He punctuates this with a little shimmy, and Patrick laughs.

“No dirty talk during business hours, David,” he says, using the hands that are still on David’s waist to pull him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/).


End file.
